


云上的日子

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 阿图瓦雷尔X光之战士♀奥尔光写在黑骑70特职任务之后。





	云上的日子

今年的伊修加德比往年都暖和。

阿图瓦雷尔习惯性的站在福尔唐府外的围栏外眺望云海，自从他继承爵位以来，在终卫要塞散步已经是他为数不多的悠闲时间。

翻滚的云海如同他纷乱的心绪，他继承了爵位，也继承了千年名门福尔唐家主必须做到的责任——接受政治联姻，迎娶一位从没见过面的名门闺秀。

她美吗？丑吗？温柔吗？泼辣吗？

重要吗？

都不重要。

阿图瓦雷尔不甘心，纵使他的父亲埃德蒙伯爵也是这样迎娶了他的母亲。他深爱着母亲，同情着得不到丈夫爱情的母亲。

福尔唐家不想承认的是，在龙诗战争结束之前，福尔唐家族已经在皇都失势。权力中枢苍穹骑士团和圣职人员里，都没有福尔唐家族的成员。与福尔唐家同进退的艾茵哈特家，自从第七灵灾后到此都一蹶不振。垃妮艾特和弗朗塞尔资质平平，纵使再努力，也无法重振曾经的辉煌。

在龙诗战争的关键时期，福尔唐家站在了总议长艾默里克的一边，才重新夺回了在权力中枢的发言权。阿图瓦雷尔只觉得每走一步都如履薄冰。尽管他们帮助那位英雄，初衷只是因为奥尔什方的殷切请求。

那位英雄……

阿图瓦雷尔眯起眼睛，望向太阳的方向，他想起那个阳光灿烂的下午，她骑着巨龙逆光飞行，带来击败尼德霍格的消息。那是他此生见到的，所能想象到的最美的精致。

真的不甘心呢。

他低头看了下手里的怀表，该去办公了，福尔唐家现在的状况也不乐观。他转过身时，看到不远处有一个披着黑色斗篷的身影在读着信件。

阿图瓦雷尔觉得这个人说不出的熟悉，他极少会对事物感到好奇，鬼使神差般的走到神秘人的身边：“请问……”

神秘人抬起头，半张脸掩映在兜帽中，她看清眼前的来人，嘴角勾起：“阿图瓦雷尔？”

兜帽下的人一声轻唤让他心醉神迷，本该藏在心底的人听从他的思念，蓦地出现在眼前，他温柔的笑容让光不由得红了脸。

“我要责备您。”阿图瓦雷尔身躯微微前倾，低头看着眼前裹得宛如粽子的少女：“福尔唐府就是您的家，您怎么可以路过家门口不进来呢？”

光把脸庞的兜帽拉的更低，她不敢看阿图瓦雷尔的眼睛：“很难解释……”

阿图瓦雷尔做了个邀请的姿势，不容置疑的对她说：“您必须回家住上几天，这是您身为家人的义务。”

 

福尔唐家的空气中回荡着繁缕熏香的味道，屋内干燥而温暖，光看到那熟悉的猩红色墙壁纸，倦意涌上，只觉得身上的剑好重，盔甲好重，好想趴在天鹅绒床上睡上一觉。

阿图瓦雷尔遣散了仆人，带她来到了书房：“我的大英雄，现在您可以脱了这斗篷了吧？只有我们俩，难道说您这斗篷下面藏了什么宝贝？”

她解开头蓬的扣子，丢在地上，露出一身泛着银色光泽的暗黑色盔甲，以及她身后刻意隐藏大剑。

阿图瓦雷尔的瞳孔瞬间放大：“难道你……”

光单手拿起与她身材几乎等长的黑色大剑，尽管她轻拿轻放，大剑落在红色地毯上的闷声仍然暴露了它的沉重：“我成为了黑暗骑士，所以才乔装。”

他随即微笑：“请别担心，伊修加德已经没有异端审判所，没人会为难黑暗骑士。”

确实没人为难，但他们两个都心知肚明。黑暗骑士永远是皇都的禁忌，贵族不会为难，平民看见黑色盔甲与巨剑却会感到恐惧。

外面传来仆人的扣门声，他亲自走到门外，接过了仆人手中的银盘，端到茶几上：“请您坐下喝杯茶吧，听说您特别喜爱伊修加德奶茶。”

光看着福尔唐府名贵的包皮桦木沙发，又看看自己满身铁刺，摇摇头：“我还是站着吧。”她的目光瞥到书桌上立着的画像上，画中的女性精灵有着天空一般的蓝眼睛和蜂蜜色的金发，衬的她蔷薇色的面颊分外娇嫩。

“这是……你的女朋友？”

阿图瓦雷尔神色一暗，把画像扣在桌上：“联姻对象，我还没有见过她。”

气氛一时间陷入了尴尬，光站着低头小口抿着奶茶，她觉得应该安慰阿图瓦雷尔，可是想到他的父母也是这样不幸的政治联姻，觉得自己完全没有资格发表评论。

这时外面传来管家的声音：“老爷，总议长请您立刻到神殿骑士团，有要事商量。”

光放下茶杯，刚想说，既然如此她就告辞，有缘再见。阿图瓦雷尔却抢先一步按住她的肩膀，以他良好的教养是不会与人主动肢体接触的，光愣住了。

“请您务必等我回来。今晚能否请您小酌呢？”触手能及的地方是冰冷的金属肩甲，他的目光里是光无法拒绝的诚恳。这让她无法自持的想起另一双与他相似的双眼，足以让她丢盔弃甲一败涂地，她根本没有拒绝的能力。

 

阿图瓦雷尔回来时，已经月上西天。无尽的会议，无尽的宴会，他宛如上了发条的陀螺在一刻不停的旋转。他甚至已经不抱希望，在回家的途中，脑海里想到了光离开的一百种方式。直到迎接他的管家告诉他，英雄阁下在小客厅里等候多时。他难掩心中的欣喜，以最快的速度换好居家便服，在仆人的目瞪口呆中，小跑去了客厅。

 

他在门口深呼吸，确认自己声音仪表都无可挑剔，才轻轻推开门。屋里非常安静，昏黄的烛光与窗外月光的银色光辉交相辉映，光侧卧在沙发上，睡得香甜。褪去深黑色的盔甲，穿着洁白的长裙，长发如流水般垂到地面，光裸的肩膀随着深沉的呼吸起伏着。

英雄向来浅眠，而她睡的像个孩子。

阿图瓦雷尔轻手轻脚的坐在沙发前的地毯上，他第一次可以毫无顾忌的盯着她看，不用担心别人发现他眼中的火焰。原来她的睫毛这么长，脸颊上是孩童般的绒毛，有着疏朗飞扬的长眉，下勾的内眼角，微翘的嘴角，还有着圆嘟嘟的唇珠。

 

他羡慕奥尔什方。

全世界都知道奥尔什方喜欢光之战士，他把喜欢写在脸上，每当他和光在一起的时候，整个人都在发光。那一刻，他就是全世界最幸福的人。

在奥尔什方倒下后，阿图瓦雷尔拿起独角兽盾牌，继续挡在光之战士的前面。他也可以保护她，为她抵挡伤害，牺牲一切。可是她看不到，她除了奥尔什方再也看不见别人。奥尔什方的生命熄灭时，少女眼里的某种光芒跟着永远的熄灭了。

少女缓缓的睁开双眼，迷茫的目光落在阿图瓦雷尔的脸上，露出幸福到眩晕的笑容，半晌后又流下眼泪。

她撑起身体坐起来：“抱歉，你们长得太像了。”

昏暗的光线让她一时没发现他深黑的发色，他们兄弟有着相似的面容，但真正令她弄错的是阿图瓦雷尔眼里熊熊燃烧的渴望。奥尔什方过去总是用这样的目光看着她，眼里总是写满呼之欲出的爱意。

 

他转过身想去找丝帕为她擦眼泪，只觉得身体一沉，光结结实实的扑倒他的怀中：“抱歉，阿图瓦雷尔。”

光喊着他的名字，眼里清明的映出他的倒影。但是阿图瓦雷尔知道，她渴望的不是他的拥抱，是某人的拥抱。她渴望的不是他的体温，而是某人的体温。

阿图瓦雷尔拭去她的泪水，他从未奢求过拥有她，哪怕只是短暂的爱：“没关系，你可以把我当成他。”

“对不起……”

 

光为一时冲动而惭愧，刚想松开他，却被紧紧反抱住。阿图瓦雷尔无法想象可以真的拥抱她，心中深埋的情感瞬间爆炸，他几乎是脱口而出的说：“不！我爱您！”

他安抚着光紧绷的背部，语无伦次的告诉她，她把他当成谁都不重要。能对她袒露心声，此生已然无憾。他不想像个懦夫一样，把思念一辈子藏在心底，只能悄悄写进日记。多么可笑，他鄙视了父亲一辈子，却犯下与他相同的错误。爱上一个不是妻子的人。他觉得自己厚颜无耻，利用光对已故弟弟的思念引诱她，占有她。

福尔唐伯爵一生唯一的错误。

这句话犹如诅咒，镌刻进两任福尔唐家主的灵魂。

他颤抖的抚上光的肩膀，不再是冷硬的盔甲，也不是春梦中模糊的触感。是温暖的真实，像他想象的那般柔软。

光埋头在他胸前的丝绒衬衫里，阿图瓦雷尔和奥尔什方有着相同的味道，她贪婪的呼吸着。在奥尔什方离开后，阿图瓦雷尔坚定的拿起盾牌挡住她的面前，没有一丝一毫的犹疑与责备，仿佛他的弟弟不是因她而死。

天知道，她多怕一个不小心，地上又多出一面破损的独角兽鸳盾。

她怕极了。

 

她欠福尔唐的，她爱福尔唐。

光即将动身前方奥萨德大陆，离伊修加德越来越远。她被推着不断向前，蓦然回首，已然看不到她眷恋的雪都。前方是各种未知的强敌，天知道哪天她会死在某个无人的角落。也许他们这次分开就是永别。

光抬起头，双目犹带泪光，她跪坐在沙发上，双手环住他的脖子，与他额头相抵：“不，你不是任何人的替代品。你就是阿图瓦雷尔，我不会把你当成奥尔什方。提出你的要求，你要做什么都可以，我不会拒绝福尔唐伯爵。”

还等什么呢？错误就错误吧，他可以用余生去忏悔。

阿图瓦雷尔忘记是怎样把光抱进卧室的，也不知道被哪个仆人看见。他只记得光的身躯落在床铺时，口中的惊呼，她一遍遍的喊着他的名字。

一夜春梦了无痕，阿图瓦雷尔早已分不清是现实还是虚幻。

他惊醒时，身旁凌乱而冰冷的床单，证明着一夜荒唐并非梦境。

她走了吗？

他穿着单薄的晨衣，无视管家的震惊，冲到府外，伊修加德室外的空气足以让人冷到血液凝固。

站在观花亭里的光看见穿着单衣的阿图瓦雷尔，吓的半晌才说话：“穿这么少？你不要命了吗？”她穿着驼色的伊修加德大衣，没有盔甲，也没有大剑，看来不会立刻就走。她脱下大衣罩在阿图瓦雷尔的身上，又拉着他跑回伯爵府温暖的客厅。

他看上去一如往日优雅沉静，脸色冻得青里发紫：“我以为您走了。如果注定要分别，我希望我们不是不欢而散。”

光的手抚上他冻僵的脸庞，眼里是缱绻的爱意：“我很幸福，阿图瓦雷尔。”

 

光离开时依旧是一身深黑色的盔甲，背着标志身份的巨剑，没有再用斗篷遮遮掩掩。福尔唐伯爵毫不避讳的一路步行，将她送至大审门。

“等我回来时，你已经结婚了吧？”

阿图瓦雷尔紧张的看着她，他不想他们之间只是个错误：“如果……您需要我等您回来，如果您想做福尔唐夫人，我就会在这苍穹禁城做个单身汉，永远等着您。”

光抬起头灿然一笑：“一言为定，等我回来。”

 

福尔唐家主的大婚是伊修加德的头等大事，从伯爵府一路到圣雷马诺教堂前，每隔几步都摆着纯白色的花篮。巨盾台前摆满了从太阳海岸运来的烟花，准备的美食美酒可以供基础层的平民豪饮一整天。孩子们每人都会领到礼物和糖果。

名门之间的联姻。

新娘比画像上更加美丽。

新人在哈罗妮的目光下，交换婚戒和誓词，从此以后相濡以沫厮守终生。

娇艳欲滴的女精灵身穿镶满珍珠的白色婚纱，如同她手中的阿泽玛玫瑰。她蔷薇色的脸颊因为幸福泛着迷人的红晕，脸上挂着符合她皇都淑女身份的矜持笑容。英俊的新郎挽着他的新婚妻子，微笑着向来宾致谢。

阿图瓦雷尔和埃德蒙的脸上挂着一模一样的表情，充满上流社会的克制，既表现出开心又要矜持，如同面具一般精确。

无论外面用怎样奢华的排场招待全民，圣雷马诺教堂里却只允许有请柬的贵族进入。宣誓典礼完结后，新人和宾客要转场到福尔唐府的宴会厅。

而在此时，圣雷马诺的教堂的入口处却传来微小的惊呼。

散发着红光的黑色盔甲，一人高的巨剑，以及那张在伊修加德无人不识的面孔——光之战士回来了。负责安保工作的神殿骑士看到她后，立即鞠躬放行。

光找了礼堂的最末席坐下观礼，她的盔甲在教堂内的衣香鬓影中显得分外扎眼。

距离上次分别已经是一年，光回来履行他们的约定。

真没想到自己能上演一出参加前任婚礼的戏码。

她只觉得可笑，有几个傻子会拿床上的戏言当真。成人的世界只有利益，政治家的只关注权力，贵族只在乎怎样将家族利益最大化。她不知道阿图瓦雷尔会怎样在感情和家族之间挣扎，也不想知道他是否真心想过履行他们的约定。

阿图瓦雷尔吻过新娘，看到了人群中的光之战士，瞬间如五雷轰顶般立在原地，惨白着一张脸。

光隔空看了他几秒，然后淡然一笑。没有责备与怨恨，如同相识不久的人打招呼。她习惯消化一切，无论什么样的痛苦与创伤都只是穿身而过。在看到阿图瓦雷尔结婚时，她只感觉像胸口挨了一记闷棍，酸痛难忍。随即，她又觉得无比轻松，压在灵魂上的巨石终于被挪走。

 

光喜欢阿图瓦雷尔，不止是因为他像奥尔什方。

她以某种不可说的方式补偿了阿图瓦雷尔，她本想成为福尔唐家的一员去弥补曾经的过错。悔恨，内疚，思念，都在此时烟消云散。

她终于不欠福尔唐了。

看完典礼的光从座位上起身，在周围惊惧的目光中走出教堂。

阿图瓦雷尔松开新娘，声嘶力竭的呼唤着光的名字，却淹没在典礼烟花的声声爆竹中。

这块巨石压在了阿图瓦雷尔身上，她的罪，变成了他的罪。身为道德模范，他将会永远都无法原谅自己犯下的错误。

 

神意之地的悬崖边，张开双臂深深呼吸着库尔扎斯冰爽洁净的空气。她拿起身后的巨剑，双手抡起，远远的扔进云海。巨剑太重了，还是做魔法师最适合她。她已经强到不再需要任何人的盾牌保护。

光摸着墓碑傻傻的笑了，一如她与奥尔什方相遇时那般的明媚，坦荡，毫无阴霾。


End file.
